A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
A gas turbine engine typically also includes an integrated drive generator (IDG). Several power cables are connected with the IDG. There are known wire harness configurations for situating the power feeder cables within the engine. For example, various clamps mounted to bracket arrangements are used for holding portions of the cables in place. The brackets are secured to various engine components. This approach has introduced complexity into the task of routing the cables around the engine components and has sometimes required modifying one or more engine components to accommodate the wires or brackets. Additionally, the power feeder cables may interfere with engine component removal envelopes during maintenance or repair procedures, which introduces additional labor and complexity into such procedures.